1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a trolley and track structure. More specifically, this invention provides a trolley and track structure for folding and stacking doors, or hinged panels such as in hangars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,877, issued Apr. 1, 1969 I invented a folding and stacking door means which included a trolley having a pair of rollers in rolling contact with a track structure. Since my invention, I have discovered an improved trolley which is more rigid and friction free than the trolley disclosed in my U.S. patent.